


Say Something

by thebluekingandtheblackdog (Chris_Tonks)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay Sex, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Tonks/pseuds/thebluekingandtheblackdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The slates are gone, but the number of strains keeps going up, and Munakata is hearing voices. Can Scepter 4 figure out what's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

Reisi was sitting at his desk, the long days of fighting against the Green King had passed over a year before. He found himself wondering why he was still doing this working as Captain of Scepter 4, despite the fact that his power had faded about half a year ago.

He stood, walking over to his katana where it sat in its sheath and reached a hand out to it for a moment.

_"Munakata."_

The word slid past his ears as if on the wind, the deep voice of a man long dead, and his hand fell back to his side. He folded his arms behind himself in a desperate attempt at keeping control of himself as he let out a long breath.

He turned away from the blade sharply, closing his eyes and falling into memory.

* * *

 

Reisi felt strong arms around his middle in an attempt to pull him back into bed.

"Souh, I have to get home." He let out a yelp as Mikoto nipped at his ear. "So soon, Munakata? It's Friday and your parents aren't likely to worry that much if you stay late." Reisi sighed.

"The last thing I need is my father getting annoyed, he already dislikes that I 'help' you with school work as much as I do." Now never let it be said that Mikoto Souh was dumb, or even bad at school, he was simply lazy and liked to sleep rather than bother to pay attention.

The simple fact that Reisi wanted to spend time with him would be seen as odd, however, as the blue haired boy never seemed one to make friends and the other always seemed to have a group around him these days.

Reisi pulled away.

"I have to go." He had promised to help his brother in the morning before the two headed over to Sakura’s house to check on her. The other male turned over facing the wall, as he grumbled, "get dressed first."

Reisi rolled his eyes already half dressed and slipping his shirt on.

"See you at school on Monday," he called back as he headed home. Though the two did not know it, Mikoto wouldn't be at school Monday, nor the rest of the week.

At that point, Reisi worried over his boyfriend the other having not responded to his texts or calls. He managed to find him by looking at the bar one of Mikoto’s friends owned. He saw Mikoto and smiled brightly, looking relieved as he went over to him.

"You're alright, I was worried."

He had not expected to be stopped from hugging the other, let alone the cold response."Leave Munakata. It's over." Reisi blinked unable to think for the moment confused. "What do you mean?" He watched Mikoto turn his head away a bit.

"I said it's over, leave."

The slightly shorter male stumbled back. "Why?" Just the week before they had been talked about what they would do at the end of the school year, which was only weeks away… the plan to get a place together, and for them to go to the same university. He felt tears forming.

"I don't love you." Those four words were like a slap, and Reisi found himself halfway home before he had truly realized it. He walked the rest of the way, slowing down as it started to rain.

‘At least,’ he thought, ‘it hides the tears.’

Reisi headed into his room after slipping his shoes off collapsing onto the bed and simply crying. Come Monday, he went to school, though he didn't stay for his Kendo club.

It took weeks for the young man to even look slightly happy. Even then, if one looked, it was  
easy to see it was a lie.

* * *

 

Reisi opened his eyes blinking quickly.

"Why that? Why remember that now?" he asked out loud. Really, that had been the start of everything that would follow.

He knew that. Or, at least, he did not back then--during the time he was in school that week, he had no clue that Mikoto had become a King, or that the redhead felt it safer not telling Reisi about it.

Like somehow that would stop what else followed.

Reisi himself becoming a King, the Blue King, which was the opposing side to Mikoto’s own position as the Red King.

The memories had been getting worse as of late. It blended the lines between past and present more than he felt okay with. Was there more to the Slate being destroyed? Was this a side effect of what the Silver King had done?

Strains still ran about, seeming more of them all the time, yet his own powers were gone. What in the world where they to do about it? He needed to talk to Weismann and soon.

He headed over to his desk again starting the process of contacting the older man, who had taken up traveling with his companions not that long ago. Reisi set a message to Awashima telling her to come to his office with Fushimi.

He folded one leg over the other as his Second and Third in command walked into the room.

“I’ve sent a message to Weismann, about the current problems we have been having with Strains.”

Reisi looked over at Fushimi, who shifted, before starting to speak. “There were ten more cases of mid-level strains and five high-level, as well as a rather uncountable number of low-level, non-problem Strains today alone.”

Awashima stepped up and spoke next.

“Captain, it seems everyone’s power is holding as if you still have your own.” Reisi nodded working on a puzzle as he thought for a moment.

“It seems that I need to ask him about his own clansmen powers, as well. Though, his sword did fall, and my own was simply at the brink of it...” Awashima glared a bit.

“Captain! Your sword almost falling is not a simple thing, you **do** remember the damage Souh’s did before you stopped it, correct?”

Reisi sucked in a breath, his leg sliding back down to the floor. “That comment was not necessary, Awashima.”

Even Fushimi seemed to understand, and gave her one of his trademark scowls, before looking back at his Captain. Reisi nodded slightly at him before looking back at Awashima once again.

“Dismissed for now, Lieutenant. I’ll call you in when you are needed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Reisi leaned back. “Fushimi, how is the Red Clan handling working with us again?” Fushimi crossed his arms and clicked his tongue.  
  
“Morale is high, and everyone seems to be going along alright, I suppose,” he answered, half-grumbling. “There hasn’t been any major fights between members of the opposite clans, at least.”  
  
“That is good, I’d rather not have everyone at odds again.” He knew Mikoto would have felt the same. Reisi closed his eyes for a moment. “I wish I had been paying a closer attention to them before Tatara Totsuka’s death.”  
  
Fushimi shook his head. “There was nothing you could’ve done to prevent his death, Munakata. As the weakest member of the clan, something was bound to happen to him eventually.”

“He was the only other person who could calm down Souh,” he snapped, clearly irritated by that. “He was also his first clansmen, the bond was closer than that of the others.”

“I’m not saying anything to offend you, _sir_. I’m just stating the statistical facts.” Fushimi was once Totsuka’s clanmate. He understood.

“The loss of that bond to any other King would have left them upset, yes, and in a fair bit of pain. But most of us wouldn’t have gotten so angry that they decided on the ‘I’m risking the city for revenge’ route. Then again, he never was known for control of his temper when it came to those he cared about.”

“That’s an understatement,” Fushimi muttered. “Still, I don’t think there was anything to be done. Totsuka was a free-wandering kind of person, he naturally got into trouble whether he wanted to or not.”

Reisi glanced over to his sword. “There had to have been another way.” It was almost whispered.

The teen followed his gaze. “If there was, I’m not sure the Red King would’ve taken it.” He returned his gaze to Munakata. “We can only watch what happens to the Red Clan now. I’m sure Anna will take care of them now.”

The King’s eyes moved away from the sword slowly. “It is not the Clansmen that I care for.” He looked back to his puzzle. “You are the only one of my clansmen I’m going to tell this to. I have been hearing Mikoto’s voice.”

Fushimi raised an eyebrow. “Hearing his voice? In all seriousness, are you sure your sanity is well intact?” He understood that Munakata was trusting him to understand something about this, seeing as he had a deep attachment to a Red clansman as well, but he had to make sure that the Captain was mentally sound first.

“Indeed, I do go to the same evaluations following battles that the rest of you do. It usually happens just before or after a memory. Not just a normal memory either, but a rather vivid one.” He stood walking around the desk, this time actually picking up his sword and placing it at his hip. “Walk with me.” He tilted his head to the side a bit.

The younger male gave him a look, but nodded his assent. He would follow his Captain around, if that’s what he so desired. After all, there was always something to discuss between them, or tasks to be carried out.

“The biggest problem that we’ve been having is that currently I can’t add more clansmen in order to help with the number of Strains that there now are. The second is that I’m useless against them.”

He wondered if anyone in the clan saw the second problem as the first, but outside of Awashima, he didn’t know how many actually cared quite that much. “What do you think?“

“I think that if certain members got off their lazy asses, we wouldn’t be having such a problem with these Strains. And besides, Captain, you never did much in the way of fighting those things in the first place,” Fushimi said honestly.

How many times had he reminded Munakata to actually do work, whether it was in his office or on the field? No wonder no one could get work done in Scepter 4 without him.

“Yes, because over-using my power and having my sword fall sooner would have done us so much good. It’s almost funny to me how everyone talks about what the state of a sword means behind my back and yet never asks if it is true.”

“A sword shows the state of a King, but in more ways than one. In Mikoto Souh’s case, it was the strain on his body from using his powers too much. So what was mine? I never used my powers unless I had to.”

Reisi looked over to the others with a small smile, the others of whom were chatting and working. “You say some of them are lazy, yet I picked them all for their own strengths rather than the ability to do things on there own as you do.”

“Your Sword of Damocles was fine until you took on the burden of killing another king. It would have deteriorated less rapidly if the Gold King hadn’t died. It was then that you took on yet another burden, attempting to repress the power of the Slates by yourself.”

“You did a fairly good job, considering your power level was nowhere near the Gold King’s, but it put too much strain on your sword. You were very stressed, and even I could tell you weren’t sleeping.”

Fushimi glanced off in a different direction. “What are you saying? That you picked me up just because I’d be good at paperwork?” He knew that wasn’t the case. Necessarily.

Reisi chuckled. “No, far from it. You're a good fighter, as well being rather good at hacking the paperwork. That was an extra.”

“My sword didn’t crack because of Mikoto being a king. Killing someone . . . killing **him** , even if someone else had done it, I would have had the same happen.” He looked out one of the large windows.

“His death alone is what cracked my sword. I am the fourth king, so my power is less, and I will admit I should have let the Silver King take over when he reappeared, but I felt it was my right. I also may have been a bit . . . out of it at the time.” Reisi looked at Fushimi.

“I’m going to head back to my office.” He turned, walking away as if he said something he had not meant to. “Let me know when the Silver King gets here.”

Fushimi nodded his assent, even if the Blue King couldn’t see him.

Reisi sat down at his desk after putting his sword back into it’s spot. He looked at his own hands. “It’s odd, I’ve killed strains before when they were out of hand and yet it’s Mikoto's death that has put blood on them.” He looked down at the puzzle before pulling out paperwork and starting to work on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Reisi turned off his computer his eyes hurt from how long he had been looking at the screen, so he slipped his glasses off and rubbed his eyes for a moment. He leaned his head back wondering for a moment what to do. He knew the memories were interrupting him more and more often. He slipped his glasses on before he fell into memory once again.

* * *

 Reisi smiled as Mikoto pulled him close. “You know our clans think we hate each other, my lion.” Mikoto had started to kiss the back of Reisi’s neck and smiled a bit himself.

“I know, our play fights tend to keep them thinking that. You know we should stop that, it uses too much of our powers, love.” Reisi was trying hard to keep talking as Mikoto teased him.

Mikoto snorted and tugged Reisi’s hair a bit to get the other to turn his head before kissing him. He was never one for a lot of talking when he wanted to reclaim what was his after time apart. “Shut up.” He groaned nipping at the younger king’s lips.

He pulled back slightly. “Hands against the wall, ass out,” he panted out grinding hard against the other as he did so. “Fuck, Mikoto.” Reisi groaned out, hands gripping at the wall. “Must you be so horny?” he teased the other a bit knowing it would push him into moving forward a bit faster.

Mikoto tugged Reisi’s pants down, rolling his hips against him again as he nipped at his neck. He shifted a bit and pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket before slicking his fingers in it and pressing one into the moaning man under him.

He leaned over Reisi’s back whispering into his ear. “That better, tiger?”

Reisi moaned pressing back. “Yesss.” He kept moving his hips as Mikoto added another finger and stretched him. He heard Mikoto unzip his pants and pull himself free before he felt him pull his fingers free and press into him slowly.

“Mikoto.” It was panted out and sounded more like a moan.

Mikoto set a quick hard pace, knowing they would be missed if they took too long. He nipped at Reisi’s neck moaning. He reached forward taking Reisi into his hand and stroking slowly. “Cum for me.”

Reisi arched his back as he came spilling onto Mikoto's hand as the other filled him.

* * *

The knock at the door pulled him from the memory suddenly, and Reisi blinked before responding. “Come in.” He sat up pressing his glasses back up his nose.  
  
The Silver King and the Black dog walked into the room. “Hello Munakata.” Shiro smiled brightly even as Kuroh simply tilted his head in greeting. 

“Wiesmann.” He responded. “I trust you have seen the problem with Strains? I wonder how this is happening. Why it is happening as well, on top of that problem I seem to be hearing . . . Mikoto’s voice, as well as having rather vivid flashbacks.”

Shiro nodded, hands moving to rest on his hips. “I’ve noticed the problem with the Strains as well. The after-effects of the Slates’ power must be causing this. As others with power still have not lost their powers, that goes for the Strains as well.”

He frowned slightly, thinking on the Blue King’s other predicament. “As for your . . . other problem, I’m not quite sure. I’d have to investigate some things, and honestly I’m not even sure where to start. I’m at a loss. Perhaps, if you’re comfortable talking about it, that would help.”

“I have lost lost my power, but my clansmen hold theirs as if there has been no change,” Reisi responded, “and to the second point, the memories all have to do directly with Mikoto and myself.”

Shiro tilted his head to the side. “That’s peculiar . . . No one else is present for those memories? No clansmen, family members, anything like that?”

“Only once, and they were in the background and did not interact with what was going on.” He sighed rubbing his eyes behind his glasses again.

“I’ll see what I can find out. I’ll go visit the underground area where we kept the Slate, and see if anything’s changed. Maybe that can give me some answers for both of your problems. Keep up the good work, and I’ll let you know if anything changes.” Shiro smiled.

“Why did you decide to keep using the name Shiro when you got your original body back?” It was a rather blunt question but he did want to know.

The Silver King’s smile simply widened. “Well . . . all of my close comrades these days know me as Yashiro Isana. It’d be hard for some to call me another name.” He glanced back at Kuroh.

Kuroh smiled a little moving closer to Shiro. “I have told him before that his name does not matter but he doesn’t like to hear it.”

“I understand that.” He smiled softly. “I wish you two well.” Reisi folded one leg over the other.

“What can I say? I’m stubborn.” Shiro laughed. “Thank you, Munakata. I wish you well, also.” He gave a little wave, taking Kuroh’s hand and leading him out of the office.

The blue king chuckled lightly as he watched them go. He wondered for a moment what it would mean if it was the slate doing this….it would need to be controlled but how. There was no way they could ask that of Anna the red powers were unstable as is, to make them harder to control by using them to restrict the slate...was courting danger.

* * *

Kuroh held onto Shiro's hand tightly. “Why didn’t you tell him about your . . . powers.” Really, not telling the Blue King that the Silver King's power was back was a bad idea in his mind. 

Shiro reached his free hand up and scratched the back of his own head. “I don’t want to worry him. The fact that I’m a king again after my sword falling is something I never expected, even with my powers it shouldn’t have been able to do that.”

Kuroh nodded. The two of them knew Shiro hadn’t pulled forward his sword yet, but they both thought it was more than possible it was back, meaning though it likely would have taken time, Shiro would have survived his sword falling on him, more so because his original body was fine.

“Shiro, please don’t run.” It was whispered the swordsman was worried about Shiro and his state of mind. The older had expected to die after all when he used his sword to destroy the slate.

“I don’t plan on leaving you, or Neko for that matter. I’m not about to run Kuroh, not with you two here. You have given me a reason to stay after all.” He gently pressed a kiss to the now shorter man’s lips before pulling him along. “Come, we need to see what's going on. That can wait until later, my swordsman.”  
  
Kuroh blushed slightly and nodded. “Well, life never gets boring in this city.”


End file.
